Plots
Reflecting the Bleach manga, Inga no Kusari's plots are arranged into volumes, each one lasting typically a year in length. Though these board-wide plots affect everyone, don't feel held back from creating your own personal plots. __TOC__ 'Previous Plots' Silver Winding Blackcoil Rumble in the Districts A riot breaks out in the Rukongai, all available Shinigami are called to calm the residents of the various districts and find the source of the riot itself. A team of Shinigami, lead by Amon Miguel and including Nakashima Masato, Shirou Kamui, Kishiro Tensui, Keikoku Yomijou and Ryuto Shirahama delve deeper into the scattered slums to reveal the hidden truths behind the unrest. They discover the epicentre and cause of the riot to be in Zaraki district, a bar fight over the laws of the Shinigami. Gomen Nasai Whilst the riot in the Rukongai occurs, a mysterious thief breaks into the First Division headquarters in the seireitei, revealing a hidden vault that holds seven swords, the swords of the founders of the Gotei 13. Himura Kenshin, a member of First Division who was still recovering from past wounds and so was exempt from the Riot Operation, discovers the thief and battles her. Nevertheless the thief still manages to escape with five of the seven swords, one of them lost to the abyss of Garganta whilst the other stayed with Kenshin. Saqueo de la Casa Rummaging through the treasures brought back by the doomed Arrancar Anzu, Nettlesting discovers jewels, which he presents to the Arrancar Queen Elmira, and mysterious scrolls and tablets which hold secrets no-one was ever meant to see. Endless Rondo With Nettlesting, now the Arrancar Ortiga, coming to finish past deeds he left undone with Fullbringer Yukari, a heated battle breaks out between the Hollows Shikaku, Magnifico, Ortiga, and the Shinigami Shirou Kamui & Amon Miguel. At the climax of the battle, the Arrancar Queen Elmira steps into the city only to walk right in the middle of the ensuing fight. Elmira herself unleashes one singularly gargantuan Cero blast, leveling two skyscrapers in Okumichi City in the process, to finally defeat the Shinigami opposition. Amon retreats, Kamui falls unconscious, and the Hollows leave for Hueco Mundo in the aftermath. Volver a la Casa Returning to the former stronghold of Anzu, Ortiga, with his returned mind and human form, begins to delve deeper into the treasures left behind after the Arrancar's unfortunate demise. Discounting the jewels and silver crosses as mere trinkets he happens upon a stone tablet. With the help of the Queen it is deciphered from the ancient script it's written in. The revelations are exciting for the pair. The tablet tells of a monstrous creature locked away beneath the world of the living. Created at the dawn of time, a terror to all humanity, this is the first of Hollows. Temporarily sealed away by ancient forces, he was freed again by La Imperio del Hueco during the worlds' war more than seven-thousand years ago. Only the lives of the founders of the Gotei 7 could stop him. They sealed his spirit within their blades, sacrificing their Bankais and their lives in the process. It lead to the end of the war. The beast's body was sealed beneath Japan, chained and held in place by areas of strong belief, shrines to the Kami of the Japanese Shinto religion. With the Seven Shrines destroyed and the Seven Swords released he will be freed again. Smooth Criminal! Just weeks after the theft of the blades the Gotei 13 high command goes public about it. Assembling all available Shinigami to a meeting, orders are given to gather into groups and search Earth for the mysterious thief and the missing blades. Hueco Mundo would also be searched, if not for the danger and impossibility of travelling there. Five squads left the assembly hall, each one searching for a different sword.. The King Moves, The Dog Ascends The Throne Spurred on by news that a great number of Hollows and other abnormal occurrences have been plagueing a small town in Alabama, team two travel to a series of crop circles, thinking the disturbances may be linked to the stolen swords. Beneath the largest of the crop circles was a hidden chamber, lined with deathstone and crawling with Gillian type Hollows, gone mad over their years trapped within the spirit-nullifying cave. Deeper within lay an Arrancar, incomplete and crude in their transformation, the source of all the problems that had beset the town. He was guarding a black container, covered in ancient script that none of the Shinigami could decipher. With the Hollows slain and the black box recovered for testing, the team returned to Soul Society, the state of the town returning once more to its tranquil state.. Entierro Into Obuna Town travel a legion of Hollows, lead by Ortiga, Zephyr and Magnifico. They search for a Shinto shrine once located in the area, now derelict and uninhabited. Two Quincies, Colt Conway and Kenta Daichi, come upon the search party, and open fire. Amidst the chaos of destruction, Daichi and the Arrancar Lieutenant Ortiga battle it out, until the shrine is destroyed by a mysterious, new Hollow, sending trembles and quakes throughout Okumichi City. Resident Evil A group of Shinigami, on a mission to locate and destroy a Hollow that had been the bane to many adventuring Shinigami, become outnumbered and overpowered by the target and it's minions. Barely, they survive the battle, only to be come across by the Thief of the Seven Swords. The rebellious Shiro Kamui protected her from attacks, before the Thief recognised Yomijou, calling him 'brother' Emergence As the Arrancar Queen, Elmira walked the sands of Hueco Mundo, she encountered a blade, one of the lost founders' swords, containing the essence of the Great Serpent himself. But as her underling, Magnifico comes to report a similar sword is being used in combat, her fury drives her to grab the lowly hollow and tosses him in the Antechamber. Magnifico, now an Arrancar, pledges to serve Elmira unto death, ready to lead the hollows under Ortiga until death. What Only A Few Can See A not so normal walk through a graveyard, Getsumei Yajuu is attacked by a wandering Arrancar and his 'pet'.. The encounter draws out a vicious beast within Yajuu, and to his rescue in the face of almost certain death come Yagami Tai, Calleigh White Fox, Urashima Jin and Haratika Yuki. The Arrancar, Ortiga, smells something and ventures further into the graveyard, and Tai follows. During their fight, he reveals the true nature of the shrines, and manages to destroy the second of seven. Gomen Nasai - Fox in Magpie's Clothing REMIX The thief of the seven swords, revealed to be the former Third Division captain Sanpuu Kitsune , hands herself in at the gates of the seireitei. Accompanied by Hakkebana Yin, Tategawa Shinji, Keikoku Yomijou and the 3rd seat of the Ninth Division, Narusegawa Rikimaru, she goes through a trial under the judgement of the Central 46. The true threat of the Great Serpent is established for all of the Shinigami, and the chain of fate stretches on... Come Together/Castles Made of Sand Getsumei Yajuu's rescue party take the wounded boy to Green's Bookstore in downtown Okumichi, where he would be safe. In the midst of heated discussion, an earthquake erupts and fills the city. The morning after, the aftermath of this great destruction is felt, and as Tai arrives to tell Desmond of the origin of the catastrophe, it becomes apparent what must be done. Running Up That Hill 1 - Dawn of Destruction The arrancar Queen Elmira and her armada of hollows and incomplete arrancar arrived in the sky over Okumichi's Inari Shrine, the resting place of the chain link which held their Serpent God bound beneath the Earth. Before any advance was made upon the shrine, however, the Shinigami appeared, erecting a kidō barrier and setting to work thinning out the hollows' numbers. The battle was tense, with deaths on each side reaching close to the hundreds whilst a few notable Shinigami made their headway amongst the battle to hold victory in their grasp. More advanced upon the Queen herself, serving to distract her from the barrier whilst the Gotei 13's captains appeared. Running Up That Hill 2 - Archer's Rush The arrival of the Quincy, and a handful of Fullbringers, only served to make the battle against the hollows tide ever more in the favour of the Shinigami. Lead by Kenta Daichi, the Quincy pushed the hollows back into the great park that surrounded the shrine, curbing any attempts to spread out and kill innocents. The few Seers did similar, fighting their way amongst the hollows. Running Up That Hill 3 - White Mask Offensive Summoning a pair of gillians and another of adjuchas, the hollows seemed sure to win the battle, vast swathes of the Shinigami forces obliterated by the coming of the great black-robed menos grandes. Whilst the lieutenant of the Queen, Ortiga, battled Hakkebana Yin, her sister, Mei, had troubles of her own as the Queen herself summoned a pair of adjuchas to protect her. Shirou Kamui, in contrast to his usual style of battle, stood and commanded from afar, ensuring victory for that round as Keikoku Yomijou and Kikkai Sanpuu took on the gillians. Running Up That Hill 4 - Infernal Machine Suddenly, the Captains of the Gotei 13 arrived, ordering a retreat to a tight alley. The Shinigami did this, luring the hollows after them as the twelfth division unleashed a machine that boosted Shinigami releases and kidō. Using this the battle became easier, and within minutes, the remaining hollows were obliterated. But soon after, the machine overloaded and exploded.. Mei was joined by captain Yamazaki of the fifth division, effortlessly taking out the adjuchas before taking on the Queen herself. Their battle was long and tedious, but it allowed the collected Shinigami, Quincy and Seers to advance ever closer, taking out the remaining incomplete arrancar and hollows. Trisk Asurai and Kikkai took on one, before rushing to aid Mei in her own battle with another. Yin continued to battle Ortiga, eventually forcing him to release his blade as Yomijou arrived. Meanwhile, Magnifico, the Queen's other lieutenant was taken on by James Sterk and Desmond Green in a battle without powers, due to the ability of Desmond's fullbring. Running Up That Hill 5 - Tortoise and Hare With the majority of hollows obliterated and a trio of superiors organizing the battle from afar, Kamui leapt into the fight, coming to the aid of captain Yamazaki as they both dueled the Queen. With the brute force of one's bankai, and the expert kidō of the other, they managed to stall the Queen long enough for the remaining Shinigami to defeat their opponents and approach the shrine itself. Running Up That Hill 6 - Medusa and Azalea As Yomijou released his bankai, he and Yin were joined in help by Daichi, Akio Yuki and Rorek Ambrosius, sending a trio of attacks towards the released arrancar, but none of them could stop Ortiga's wild need for victory. Desmond, meanwhile, dropped his state, allowing James to secure a reishi-fuelled punch to Magnifico, eventually forcing the arrancar to leave the battle with one of them wounded and the other to tend to his ally. Running Up That Hill 7 - Strongarm Tactics With the help of Trisk's distraction and Kikkai's kidō, Mei took down their incomplete arrancar, and the trio set to come to the aid of Yamazaki and Kamui. Kamui, meanwhile, unleashed his strongest blast, the Queen Elmira barely dodging as it took down the kidō barrier and removed the arrancar woman's left arm and wing. Letting out a scream that haunted the whole battlefield, all available Quincy, Shinigami and Seers knew it was time for them to gather together and give this diabolical Queen deliverance.. A Deal With God Following the arrancar Queen deep into the cavernous chamber beneath the Inari Shrine, the assembled Shinigami and Quincy combined their attacks, keeping her busy and pummeling her weakened form. And just as the moment she destroyed the chain link that was her target, nothing happened. The arrival of Shinigami Captain Commander Ikenmaru signaled an end to the battle, and with the announcement that the founders' blades were destroyed, the fates of both the great serpent Elmira had been trying to free and the Queen herself were sealed. Badsword Blankout a) What Stands in the Way Shirou Kamui is in Okumichi city, a day off. Hearing suspicious noises, he goes to investigate. A shambling corpse reveals itself, a spirit if ever there was one, but something... different. The creature attacks Kamui and bites his zanpakutō, the Shinigami passes out. He wakes up days later to find himself in a Twelfth Division laboratory, lying upon an examining table. He discovers his blade has been irreversibly damaged due to the weird creature's bite. Scars That Won't Heal Tategawa Shinji delivers a black box discovered in Alabama to Captain Arasugane of the Twelfth. Upon the box is engraved a story of a former captain who met a terrible fate, a parable. Within the black box is a sword. Eager to discover the reason for it's storage, Arasugane presents the zanpakutō to Kamui, a replacement for his broken blade. Humiliated by the destruction of his blade, Kamui snatches the replacement and leaves without a word of thanks. Elsewhere in the Twelfth Division, Hakkebana Mei Hua recovers from an arrancar projectile. In her mind, she discovers that she has been tainted, possessed by a hollow within. Shirahama Ryuto discovers Mei with a mask forming upon her face. Suddenly, the hollow-possessed Shinigami, Picara, attacks! Under restraint from Kamui, the hollow is overcome as Arasugane and Mei's sister, Hakkebana Jia Yin arrive. To be a visored is heresy in seireitei, and so the Captain of the Twelfth explains to the sisters what must be done, a dignified death in the line of duty or an escape. Any alternative to a dishonorable execution. Fangs of the Enemy 1 - The Past Unearthed Following the lieutenant's erratic behavior, Mikoto Miyazaki is assigned to watch Kamui, to make sure he doesn't fly off the handle. Just moments into their first encounter, Sanpuu Kikkai bursts in under orders to bring the pair with him to the Rukongai on a mission. Another of the creatures, revealed to be named Libitinarii, has appeared, destroying everybody and everything it touches. Keikoku Yomijou and Akio Kichiro Yuki immobilize the creature whilst the rest of the summoned officers arrive. Three crossbow bolts turn the Libitinarii to dust, one of which misses and hits a rukongai peasant. Along with Miyazaki, Kamui and Kikkai, Shinji, Sho Kasuke and Yin also arrive. Questions are asked of the witnesses and the bolts are examined, revealed to be coated in a mysterious acid. The body is taken to Dr. Kimira of the Fourth Division, and the questioning of bystanders reveals the Libitinarii was once a Shinigami of Third Division who frequented a local bar. Fangs of the Enemy 2 - Blood and Alcohol Sho arrives at the bar to ask about the deceased Shinigami, he is attacked and knocked unconscious by the barkeeper. He is found by Yuki, who calls for backup in the form of Yin. The barkeeper admits he was instructed to attack any Shinigami entering, and immediately after divulging such information he is killed by another of the crossbow bolts. Two flaming bolts soon follow, setting fire to the bar. The three officers inside escape the blaze, only to be fired at by three bolts from the east. Mei reveals her presence to her sister as Shinji and Kikkai arrive at the scene, beginning to examine the bolts. Yomijou leaves to see to Dr Kimira's autopsy. Shinji's equipment breaks when the bolts are examined, and it is only from some sort of psychic attack that Kikkai discovers the ammo is made from a tree native to the Eastern Rukongai. The group splits into two, with Yin, Mei and Sho heading for the source of the bolts, whilst Shinji and Kikkai follow rumors to a graveyard. At the graveyard, they discover that many bodies have been dug up, but none of the valuables or trinkets have been stolen. Nightmare Anatomy Dr Kimira sent the body from the scene of the dead Libitinarii for an autopsy, and determines the cause of death to be from the acid coating the wooden projectiles. Two suspicious Shinigami arrive, armed with their zanpakutō and attempt to attack her. They are thwarted however by the arrival of Ryuto and Yomijou. Their attempt to escape goes awry, resulting in their arrest. They are held at the Third Division holding cells, whilst Yomijou makes his return to the Rukongai. Angel's Final Advent 1 - Storm Drain Kamui and Miyazaki are attacked on their way to rendezvous with the team from the bar by a Libitinarii named Chaos. The foe's attacks are strong, and push Kamui to his very limits, forcing him to use the bankai of his damaged Fuma. The force of the release shatters the blade, resulting in the lieutenant's reliance upon his new replacement blade, Maelstrom. Upon the release of Maelstrom's shikai, the weather becomes foul and driven by some unknown knowledge, Chaos beats a hasty retreat. On his flight, Chaos runs into the group from the bar. An act of desperation forces him to raise weird beasts from the dust of the ground, and summon flaming bolts from the skies. He fires an energy blast at Mei, evidently recognizing the hollow sleeping within her. Yin saves Mei by using her bankai's ability, reflecting the blast back at the beast. But Chaos is too quick, he attacks Mei once more, and in a flash of light as the second blast hits her, she vanishes. Yin attacks Chaos in a rage at the apparent death of her sister, screaming at the top of her lungs whilst the rest of the group battle the dust monsters, seeming to win the battle. Angel's Final Advent 2 - The Black Box Man Upon Yin's enraged attacking and the rest of the group's arriving victory, all the Libitinarii vanish into thin air as an Armoured Figure appears. Chaos tries to attack the man, but his attacks do nothing. The Armored Man kills Chaos, but refuses to reveal his identity, instead using psychic attacks against the whole group. Yin and Sho attack the figure, but he effortlessly dodges even the Goddess of Shunpo's movements, and quickly incapacitates Sho. Akio arrives and rescues his Eleventh Division friend, fleeing alongside Yin from the Armoured Figure. Kamui stalls the Figure whilst his friends escape, using the power of his replacement blade to battle the mysterious person into fleeing. The Captains Sasha Miguel, Taichozoken Atamasha and Arasugane arrive upon the scene, Sasha, the captain of Mei, mourns the loss of her lieutenant, whilst Kamui looks on, insolent and unpunished. Unrewarded Souls A meeting of all the Captains and Lieutenants is called. Captain Commander Amarini is furious at the rukongai incident, but Kikkai defends by noting the unexpected and professional nature of the attack. Kamui is conspicuously absent from the meeting, as is Miyazaki. In the middle of the meeting, an officer bursts in to say that the seireitei Library and Archives are on fire! A team of two captains, two lieutenants and two third seats are dispatched. The team arrives at the archives only to be attacked by a foursome of armoured figures, each using one of the classical elements as their weapons. The water and wind warriors attack the captains whilst Kikkai, Rikimaru, Akio and Shinji run into the archives themselves to stop the fire. They are confronted by a fire warrior, who Kikkai discovers is neither a Shinigami nor a Hollow. After a fraught half hour of battle, the four fiends vanish as if they'd never even existed, leaving the Archives burnt beyond restoration and the team utterly defeated. Kamui and Miyazaki are revealed to be interrogating the two men who attacked Dr Kimira, and is only stopped by the arrival of Yomijou, who blows the door to the cell inwards. The men work for a mysterious cult whose next meeting is due just the following week in the rukongai. This information is presented to the remaining members of the meeting, and a plan is hatched to infiltrate said cult gathering. Passing Destinies An Armoured Figure waits in the Hakkabana Family Hall, and is met by Yin. They discuss the death of Mei, and the figure reveals his name to be Kain before convincing the young lieutenant of the inherent evils of Soul Society. He gives her a list of people deserving death, and vanishes. Arasugane enters the hall and speaks with Yin, the list hidden from the Captain's eyes. Blendin' In Following a lead obtained from the men who attacked Kimira, four lieutenants, Nuyeki, Yomijou, Yin and Kikkai, don peasants robes and travel to the fifteenth district, where they would infiltrate the mysterious cult meeting. Into an underground chamber they end up, and they hear of a plot to repair the damaged parts of seireitei being used as a cover to get anarchist cultists into the Court of Pure Souls. Kyoka, their leader, reveals the tool of their destruction, a Libitinarii, just like the one that killed the woman all those months ago. With the meeting over and the cultists dispersed, Yin and Kikkai remained, breaking into the chamber beyond the meeting hall, and finding the Libtinarii chained to the wall, a pathetic creature forced to live by some cruel black magic. After dispatching it's guards, the Libitinarii breaks free, and can only be stopped by removing a piece of jewellery hanging from its back, which turned it to dust. Unsee the Seeing Following reports that the mysterious Libitinarii creatures had been spotted in the mortal realm, a team of Shinigami are dispatched to investigate. When the search produces no clues, the team split into three groups. Individually they prove much more productive, every one of them encountering a Libitinarii. With confirmed sightings, each group engages their respective creature, but before they can uncover the secrets the Libtinarii hold, a dark aura fills the building. Kain, and the four fiends that attacked the Shinigami Archives arrive and set off to dispatch the Libitinarii before the Shinigami can retrieve them. It becomes clear that the armoured man and the undead creatures are linked somehow... Ascension, Here We Go Again! Kamui requests to take the Captain's test, and faces off against Captain Sasha in his first test. While trading attacks and insults, Kamui reveals his new zanpakutō and its abilities, then lapses into unconsciousness after manifesting a suit of armor. He later regains consciousness after treatment and forcefully leaves. Falling Stars A body is found in the river of Rukongai's district six, the body of Lieutenant Mikoto Miyazaki. Within the hour, an investigation team is summoned, comprising of members from both the ninth and sixth divisions in addition to Lieutenant Sanpuu of fifth and Hakkebana of twelfth divisions. Along with Ryuto, the team follow hearsay and clues regarding Miyazaki's last known whereabouts to a secluded path in the middle of a vast forest. Supicious cart tracks and evidence that would reveal Miyazaki was dumped in the river from that path all but confirm the ninth division's theory, when a bloodied messenger comes upon the team, bearing terrible news of an attack upon Seireitei's eleventh division headquarters... Total Eclipse 1 - Penumbra The eleventh division headquarters comes under attack from the mysterious armoured man known as Kain. Out of the flames and rubble comes Kamui, and the two of them battle, resulting in the death of the eleventh division's lieutenant. By the time his fellow lieutenants and comrades arrive, it's already too late, and Kain starts to unleash attacks. It takes the bankai of both Sho Kasuke (hastily promoted to acting lieutenant) and Lieutenant Hakkebana to hold the armoured figure back, whilst Lieutenant Sanpuu, Shirahama Ryuto and Shishiku Kimiko tend to the wounded and contain the destructive reiatsu flaring about. Total Eclipse 2 - Antumbra Eventually Kain is repelled, giving a few words of warning before vanishing. An explosion at the third division headquarters draws the strongest away from the eleventh, and the arrival of the Captains of the eleventh, fourth and ninth divisions brings news that the Seireitei's communications network, the hell butterflies, has come to a halt. Kimiko and Lieutenant Sanpuu head for the twelfth division, to investigate the lack of communications. Tide From Abyss Captain Blade is attacked in his office by a mysterious stranger, and the Division is surrounded in reiatsu. Several shinigami arrive, finding the place in shambles and most of the shinigami there incapacitated. The mysterious figure reveals itself to be Kamui in a new outfit, and is promptly attacked by the shinigami who have come to investigate. Kamui however reveals an ability to create illusions and thus occupies the shinigami attacking him. Eventually, the shinigami overcome the illusions as they receive backup, and Kamui immediately escapes through a portal, issuing threats as he goes. The shinigami, fed up with Kamui's constant disappearances, follow and find themselves in Hueco Mundo. Total Eclipse 3 - Umbra At the twelfth division, along with Tategawa Shinji, Lieutenant Sanpuu and Kimiko discover that the butterflies had been put to sleep by a mysterious smoke. Before they could look into the matter further, they are attacked by ninjas, a fierce battle culminating in the revelation that the recently deceased Mikoto Miyazaki has been transformed into a libitinarii herself, and that a man known only as the 'Tyrant King' has plans for Soul Society... Reino Clave Inversa For the intrepid band of shinigami, it is not Kamui that they find, instead, they are deserted in the middle of the white sands of Las Días, many miles away from even the outermost tower of Las Noches' city complex. News arrives of these intruders in the land of the hollows to Ortiga, who sends in successive waves, a band of menos grande as reconnaissance, and then himself, the commander of the exequisas and their fraccíon. The fight, interrupted by a rogue vasto lorde too, prevents the shinigami from gaining any distance towards Kamui, and only comes to an end when an experimental device handled by captain Arasugane tears open a portal from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, ensuring the stranded officers' escape. The Kingdom's Key Free from those pesky shinigami at the third division, Kamui (now fully taken by the Tyrant King's blade) and his 'brother', Kain, arrive in the catacombs underneath Las Noches. They make sure that the arrancar's strongest members are removed by their ruse before making their way towards the ancient Chamber of Evolution. Unfortunately, Peligroso and Avienne, the segundo and tercera espada, block their path, stalling the armoured fiends' progress with both words and action. Tiring of the delays, Sedris (the being inhabiting Kamui's body), uses another portal to transport the arrancar and himself above the dome of Las Noches, far removed from the catacombs. Finally alone, Kain takes the five swords of his long-fallen allies into the evolution chamber, and by some weird witchcraft, moulds bodies for them out of the very zanpakutō that they sealed their minds away in. The centurions are reborn. Dark Day for a Fanfare The Shinigami re-enter Seireitei from Hueco Mundo through Arasugane's portal, arriving in the ruins of the Third Division. As the Shinigami arrive, Arasugane is stirred by the sight of the destruction and confesses to having given Kamui the Traitor King's blade as an experiment, thus being the main cause of the entire chain of events. However, she is overheard by several other captains, including the captain-commander. She is immediately sentenced to execution the next day, and taken away by the Second Division corps for imprisonment until then. The captain-commander immediately, due to the state of emergency, promotes everybody present: Yomijou Keikoku, Shogure Kasuke, Kikkai Sanpuu, and Hakkebana Jia Yin become captains, and Mitsuru, Shishiku Kimiko, Narusegawa Rikimaru and Tategawa Shinji become lieutenants. At once, most of the newly-promoted officers request clemency for Arasugane and are begrudgingly listened to; Arasugane's punishment will be decided after the crisis passes. Jinchi Renu then produces intelligence that shows the extent of the collaboration with Kamui by the minor nobles previously investigated, and recommends immediate and total destruction of the minor noble house; this recommendation meets with a mixed reception, but in the end all the assembled captains agree to it and leave to make their own preparations. Skulls and Coronets The assault on the noble manor starts with a bang, after the shinigami are ordered to enter, almost instantly they come face to face with a legion of lumbering corpses, the most basic of libitinarii. Where all these bodies came from, nobody asks, they just focus on cutting them down and pressing forth into the depths of the building, their mission to arrest the nobles hiding within. As the battle is brought to the corridors, strange libitinarii begin to appear, their bodies oozing with highly corrosive acid. These are none other but the personal soldiers of Rene Pesil, the former twelfth division lieutenant and now a centurion. Shinozaki Kanaye finds Rene in the entrance hall of the manor, she is soon easily occupied by his libitinarii. Sho Kasuke and Tategawa Shinji appear in the hall, and Sho battles the dastardly Rene. With the centurion's oil-slick shikai, Sho hesitates to use his fiery shikai, getting mercilessly thrown around in the process. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the manor, Hakkebana Yin finds a pair of children huddled in the corner of a room, a brother and sister. The sister is missing her hair and has an arm torn out. Yin's efforts to heal the wounds are for naught, and she can't stay long as the familiar rieatsu of Kain appears at the centre of the manor. Joined by Yomijou, who has been searching the chambers for the nobles they are to arrest, and Kikkai, who had been maintaining battle stations outside of the building until his communications were severed, they discover that the nobles are all dead, killed by Kain. With a few words from the centurion, both he and Leo (who had arrived with Rene to keep the oil-slick centurion on his toes) vanish, and the bodies of the dead nobles raise to attack the captains. They swiftly dispatch them, but fail to pursue Kain. Against Rene, Sho falls victim to the powers of Nergal, his opponent's shikai, whose power is to control whatever limb is covered by the thick oil. At a great risk to himself, Sho releases his bankai, engulfing himself and the oil with flames. He gets seriously burned, but the oil is destroyed. Once free from his opponent's power, Sho turns the bankai on Rene himself, and with his blade constantly spurting oil, the centurion quickly falls victim to the volatile nature of his own shikai, reduced to nothing within seconds. Phoenix Ashes The Centurions launch their attack on Seireitei, announced only by an onrushing mass of Imperium and the shadow of Sedris' zanpakutō! As the black dragon casts its pall over Seireitei, the Captains amass to face this threat, with their loyal subordinates, and battle is joined, kidō and swords flashing at the First Division and eventually spreading outwards. Phoenix Ashes 2 - Scream The battles rage on: Sedris against Yin, Kain against Sho and Ryuto, Leo against Yomijou, Kanaye, Akio, and Rikimaru, and Tirlene against Kikkai. Suddenly the balance of battle changes as Captain-Commander Ikenmaru and ex-Shinigami now-Centurion Mikoto Miyazaki enter the fray, and Sedris takes the opportunity to head for his goal, Soukyoku. At the same time, large masses of the weaker Shinigami are immobilised by banshees arising from an unknown source, forcing the stronger Shinigami to defend them too. Phoenix Ashes 3 - Scales and Feathers Ikenmaru is trapped by the insidious ability of Sedris' shikai, leaving Sedris free to release the giant zanpakutō and send it on a path of destruction. Each of the Centurions, one by one, reveals their shikai abilities, and in conjunction with their Imperium, forces the Shinigami forces to fight even harder! Sanfilt steps out of the shadows as Miyazaki falls, not leaving Yin any time to rest. Phoenix Ashes 4 - Words of Steel Sedris encases himself upon Soukyoku Hill as Soukyoku moves on restlessly; while Sanfilt and Yin engage in a battle of science and kidō, Kain engages in stirring debate with Sho and Ryuto. A chain of kidō flash between Kikkai and Tirlene, who releases her bankai; but it's not enough to protect her from the combined forces of both Kikkai and Kimiko, and a cunning combination of kidō, together with Kimiko's cold-blooded combat, make Tirlene the first of the Centurions to fall into death. Leo reveals his shikai's abilities, and Yomijou entrusts that Centurion to Rikimaru, Akio, and Kanaye as he leaves to confront Sedris. Phoenix Ashes 5 - Gravity Plays Favourites A battle of uneven numbers is under way; Sanfilt and his innumerable pirates, strengthened by his modifications, are set against Yin, who defends herself with kidō, while Kain's Imperium finally disappears and he is forced into bankai against his attackers. The source of the banshees is finally found, and a brave band of low-level Shinigami head for a mysterious tower; and Yomijou attempts to talk to Sedris, who is casting an arcane kidō on Soukyoku Hill. As more and more abilities are revealed by each party, and new strategies keep surfacing, the tide of battle is never certain! Phoenix Ashes 6 - Trident Kikkai attacks Sedris just as Sedris finishes his kidō, and suddenly Seireitei is under attack from multiple parties; hollows stream out of Soukyoku while the Centurions and their Imperium are still fighting, and even the peasant-workers in Seireitei rebel and fight the Shinigami. Sedris' long-laid plans are near success, even as he comes under attack from Kikkai and Yomijou; Sanfilt finally reveals his bankai, again numerically outclassing Yin greatly; and Cher is discovered in the tower, attacked by the Shinigami who discover her, and escapes! Ashes to Ashes - Dust and Bones Kikkai battles Sedris' zanpakutō, while Yomijou battles Sedris; but it rapidly becomes clear that Sedris is stronger, and he gains the upper hand—until Ikenmaru, freed by Kikkai, attacks Sedris. Yin uses her senkai, and Sanfilt is killed; Kain, Sho, and Ryuto charge each other, and Tomoe backs the Shinigami up with kidō. The battles are drawing to a close, and everybody is tired, but bravely battling on! Finally Sedris and Kain die, and Cher escapes with Leo; and the fight is over, and the recovery of Seireitei from this savage attack can finally begin. Badsword Blankout b) Are You Experienced? An average evening at Utsuro's bar turns into a night of hell with the appearance of a mysterious man who calls himself August. An attempt to arrest the owner of the bar goes awry, and with a mysterious device, August unleashes the hollows hidden within Jin Urashima and Utsuro himself. The Quincies Vander Shashu and Marco Blackburg, helped by the newly-awakened seer Gafuruu Haribou, battle the Visoreds, and eventually, Utsuro is subdued. But in a tragic act of Quincy Pride, Marco defeats the hollow in the only way he knows how, resulting in the untimely death of Utsuro. Don't You (Forget About Me) The next day, at the crack of dawn, Desmond Green, the venerable owner of Green's Bookstore, is met by two mysterious fellows in black suits. Claiming they represent a building contractors, they distract Desmond and knock him unconscious with a tranquilizer dart, leaving nothing but the note 'Mr. Green is in custody. Apologies.' It's only a couple of hours later when people start arriving at the store that a full investigation ensues, performed by the friends of Desmond. Don't You (Try To Pretend) Investigations of the store reveal not only the method of capture, but even where the dart came from. Armed with this information, the group, made of Gafuruu Haribou, Dmitri Kengo, Sho Kasuke, Calleigh White Fox, Rikimaru Naresegawa, Rorek Ambrosius and Daichi Kenta, prepare to set out to the store where the dart was purchased. Their progress is hampered by the coming of a hollow long thought dead, but in a matter of minutes it is bested, and the group set on their way to track down the purchaser of the dart. Darts of Pleasure Another roadblock is raised before the group in the form of a fickle old man, the owner of a hunting supplies store. While initially cagey about matters, a lie about kidnapped dogs, some risqué poses from Calleigh and continuous bribes from Gafuruu bring out a more amiable side to the old man. A blonde gaijin and an obvious bluff about government pest control, the old shopkeeper gives the group an address to follow, a residential address in Central Okumichi.. Watch That Man Following their leads of a Quincy's residual reiatsu and the address of the last buyer of the dart, the group arrives at the apartment of Jin Urashima, a Quincy surgeon at Okumichi General Hospital. After a short interrogation it turns out he had been framed, but he too had had an encounter with the men dressed in black, possibly the same man who kidnapped Desmond. With this knowledge that there's been more than one occurrence, that it could be more widespread than they thought, the group split up to look for clues. Soul Doubt A battle with a hollow leads to an unlikely gathering of people, a Native American, a Quincy, a Shinigami, a girl who speaks like she's older than she seems, and a bleach-haired punk. Out of the group, only the punk is the odd one out. The beast is quickly taken care of, and a discussion ensues, which soon enough leads them to Green's Bookstore. Friend or Foe It's revealed the blonde punk is Desmond's nephew, sent across from the UK because of the bookstore owner's mysterious disappearance. He has some interesting information. A group of Men in Black, a shadowy agency, kidnappings like these have happened before, and they always ended in a witch hunt. They'd need to find Desmond, and fast, otherwise every one of them could be in danger. Bite Your Rhymes A mere week after the disappearance of Desmond, Dmitri is approached by a woman calling herself April, who appears to be working for his stockholders. After a short meeting in which a merger between Kengo corp and another company is discussed and approved, the woman's more sinister intentions come to light. Working for a shadowy organisation, April threatens Dmitri to be more careful with his questioning and the use of his power, and she reveals that all the Seers and Quincy are being watched. She ends the 'meeting' by shooting the millionaire, leaving him with more questions than he has answers. B-SIDE - Hotel California Desmond is held inside a concrete cell, the basement of some building or other. Into the room arrives April, obviously flustered and holding a tazer. With a little bit of coercion and threatening, she interrogates Desmond, and tries to see if she can reveal anything new from the bookstore owner. Eventually he confirms details about the great earthquake that shook Okumichi in October, revealing that the disaster was not so much natural as it was supernatural. With his agreement to help, he's knocked out, and dragged deeper into the complex... Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars A party is held at the bookstore, a gathering of anyone who could be useful for the investigation into Desmond's disappearance. After a few drinks, ideas of torture and mental games come into the fray, along with a cunning plan to lure an Agent into the open in order for the group to capture them and make them talk. Hang Onto Yourself Parts 1 & 2 Using an attracted Menos Grande, the gang draw out June, a member of the Agency. With a quick capture and interrogation, they learn the history of the mysterious organisation that she works for, her commanding officer Zwolf, and perhaps even the dastardly plan they've kidnapped Desmond Green for. Next on the agenda is an infiltration, to find out just how much the Agency knows about each of them, and where they're keeping the elderly bookstore owner. Of Birds, Moons and Monsters Using Dmitri's connections and clever disguises, the Seers infiltrade the Kengo tower, heading for the apparently abandoned basement levels. There they discovered a hive of activity, two Agents and a whole host of men in white scrubs, working at computer terminals. When their cover is blown, a fight ensues, most of the computers are destroyed in the melee. The battle looks like it would turn in the Seers' favour, with the red-haired October joining in to help his comrades. But at that moment, August uses his device to fill the room with a high-pitched buzzing, sending Dmitri, secretly a visored, into a wild frenzy. August escapes sneakily, and with most of the computers destroyed, the most important data is kept out of Seer hands. But a laptop, and the Agent October survived... B-SIDE - Silver Strand In the dead of night, a convoy of dark cars approaches the Quincy's secluded abbey. Out of the head car comes August, newly disgraced from the events at the Kengo Tower. He enters the abbey and demanding to speak with the Quincy Elders. Daichi, despite not wishing to allow this Agent entry, tries to appease him, and learns that there is video evidence of Marco and Sieg's actions in that basement. Matters are worsened by the actions of Jin and Marco himself, hidden in the darkness of the forest and picking off the agency members around the perimeter. When news of this unseen attack gets out, orders are made to destroy the abbey using explosives. To ensure the safety of the non spirit-sensetive Agents, Desmond gets out of the car, forcing co-operation by robbing the Quincy of their powers. Their faces recorded, Daichi, Jin and Marco are all labelled as terrorists, held responsible for the bombing of the Abbey, the Agency hopes this sobers the 'heroes' enough to prevent any further meddling in their plans. Beyond Electric Dreams Called to the bookstore at 3am, Finn reveals to the group some of the information stored on the laptop stolen from the invasion on the Kengo building. With everyone sitting comfortably, he reveals to them (the first time for him, too) the very thing the Agency have been working towards during their occupation of Okumichi city. The truth is far more sinister than it seems. Desmond was not just captured because he was involved in the spirit presence in the city, he was kidnapped to extinguish it. Operation Blankout, a shadowy plan, intended to use Desmond's abilities to wipe out the spirit presence of Okumichi for good. Using his fullbring in conjunction with a mysterious 'subject Ross', he would be able to make all spirit energy halt in Okumichi, preventing souls from existing there, removing the fullbrings of all its seers, but also protecting it from hollows. Plans are called for, and soon the group take their attention from the laptop and begin to lay out what they ought to do. They know where Desmond will be and when, all they need is to work out how to get into the mysterious Verne Tower, a place that had been erected in little over a year, astonishing work for a skyscraper. Daichi and Dmitri suggest a stakeout, and the rest agree, for three months they would monitor the activity around the tower, work out shift patterns, see when people enter and leave. Then, in November, the seers would gather for the final push, to work their way up the tower, free Desmond and stop the Agency once and for all. No More Heroes The group gather before the Verne tower after a three month stakeout. With the building deserted for the weekend, they enter the still under-construction skyscraper. Not a moment after they enter the premises are they approached by a police officer that feels a tingling down his spine. Whether this feeling is suspicion or something supernatural, he does not know, but he decides to follow along with the group in hopes of preventing any misdeeds. A search of the ground floor yields nothing of worth to the group, and with that they ascend the grand staircase to the in-construction tower and find themselves face to face with a member of the Agency familiar to most of them, a blond-haired siren known as April. She tells them that her company are pulling out all the stops to keep Desmond safe, with specially trained operatives who can withstand spiritual attacks far better than the average mortal. Rain Dogs These spiritually-aware soldiers fall quickly to the powers of the group, who try their hardest to eliminate enemies in the most humane way possible. Meanwhile, on the ground floor, Sachiko Haribou and Tsuya Soikotsu venture into the tower, late for the meet-up and seemingly lost, they search the ground floor much like the rest of the group did. Up above, the battle goes against the Agency until only April is left standing. She surrenders when she sees that she is beaten, prepared to make deals with the assembled Fullbringers in order to save her skin. Sachiko and Tsuya make their way to the basement, where Sachiko is gripped by her visored self and brought into her inner world. Spring Snow With April's goons defeated, everyone begins to interrogate the surviving agent. The questions come thick and fast and she struggles to answer any one of them, instead she allows the group to bicker amongst themselves, hoping that at the right moment, she can quietly slip away and alert her superiors of the group's invasion of the tower. Beneath them, however, Sachiko undergoes a tremendous change, her inner hollow awakening and taking control of her body. In the frenzy of activity, the hollowified Sachiko releases a cero straight up, cleaving a hole through several floors of the building, but fortunately not causing any major structural damage. The group continue to bicker, but some keep an eye on April, leaving her only option for a speedy getaway as a suicide attempt, throwing herself into the newly opened hole and dying upon impact with the basement floor. November Rain With the hole formed in the floors, the Agency are alerted to the group's presence on the tower. A new agent, known as November, calls down from one of the floors above, taunting the group in an attempt to have them rush up into yet another ambush. Finn swears up a storm at the agent when, suddenly, the groups attention is broken by the appearance of Sachiko. Bearing a mask and attacking the group without any thought of hesitation or mercy. People Traps Tsuya joins the group and attempts to distract the hollowified Sachiko whilst the rest of them rush up the stairs, hoping to meet with November ready and armed. Tsuya battles against the unrelenting Sachiko for a couple of rounds, but soon succumbs to his own inner hollow, the two ravenous beasts fight each other on the second floor whilst the group ascend upwards. On their journey towards November and the seventh floor, the group encounter numerous hidden traps, all reminiscent of those employed by the Viet Cong during the Vietnam war. It takes all the mental abilities of the group to overcome these traps, knowing that even if they used their powers and superhuman survivability, they would likely be blown to smithereens. Up The Hill Backwards On the seventh floor, the group engage with November and December, who have combined their specially armed forces in order to take down the group swiftly and cleanly. The goons take a lot out of the group, but they're taken out much the same as April's operatives were, unable to resist the onslaught of the attacking fullbringers and quincy. Lives are lost in this fraught battle, with the group unable to use their abilities to merely disable these military-minded attackers. November is knocked unconscious in the fracas and December dies when Jin impales him with a seele schneider. When the dust finally settles, the elevator at the end of the room opens, the ever-grinning August telling the group that it's all over for them. He activates a tower-wide sonic frequency emitter, which forces the inner hollows present within those of the group cursed with visoredhood to take charge. They will be forced to kill their allies or be killed by them. Total Eclipse of the Heart The bloodthirsty visoreds turn on their comrades and each other. Dmitri, possessed by Impio, attacks anything that moves nearby him. Jin, possessed by Carrera, uses the shadows to his advantage, attacking any person that tickles it's fancy. Meanwhile Sachiko attacks Yuuto, throwing him down the cero-forged hole. Finn, possessed by Cúbolg, attacks Calleigh, ripping the back of her jacket to shreds before turning his attention on the grinning and laughing form of August. Finn lunges as August, spear in hand, he kills the agent quite messily, severing limbs and sending blood everywhere. In his frenzied attack, he mistakenly severs a power cable, which luckily enough cuts out the building's power supply. The loss of power halts the sonic frequency emitter's assault on the visoreds ears, freeing them from their unwanted demons. Bad Moon Rising With dozens more floors to climb, the group, significantly reduced by the attack of the visoreds and exhaustion, decide to use a janitorial service elevator, which works on a separate power supply to the rest of the building. With Gafuruu, Dmitri, Calleigh, Sachiko and Finn in the spacious elevator, their slow and steady journey to the top of the tower is made a whole lot easier. Motivational speeches are uttered, wounds are healed and battle is prepared for. Their next fight would be their last, against their greatest enemy and their mutual friend. No More Heroes Anymore Up on the roof of the Verne Tower, the group finally comes into contact with Desmond once more. Strapped to an infernal device created by a scientist known only as "Ross", the amplification frame is the final product of Operation Blankout. The group attempt to free their friend from his unfortunate fate, only to have their supernatural powers blocked by Desmond's fullbring. The commander of the Agency's Okumichi branch, a man known as Zwölf, directs his men to attack when the group are at their weakest. Nevertheless, the group manage to take down Zwölf's men through some good old-fashioned ass-kicking, and soon they're free to try and talk the Agency out of unleashing the negation of spirits upon Okumichi. As they discuss and debate, Dmitri slowly makes his way towards the console that controls Desmond's amplification frame, hoping he could shut the machine down. Zwölf relents against the endless debating, however, and calls up an helicopter armed with a minigun. No amount of rock-fu could take this foe out. Whatever Happened To..? Using the reiatsu-imbibed key to the bookstore in conjunction with a short, sharp shock to Desmond, Calleigh activates a portal away from the rooftop, and takes Desmond with her before he can re-activate his fullbring. The curse of their negated powers is lifted and the group can officially whoop ass again. The rest of Zwölf's goons are defeated, the chopper is blown to smithereens by an accurate cero fired by Sachiko and the day is all but won. Match Box Zwölf, defeated and with nothing left to fight with, tries to make a deal with Dmitri, who conveniently seals the two of them within a special cube of reiatsu. Their deal would be discussed and finalised, if it wasn't for the ability of Finn's fullbring, which cut a hole in the cube to allow Gafuruu and Finn to listen in on the deal. Zwölf decides that if he cannot make a deal with Dmitri, who gave his word that the Agency manager would be shared amongst the three of them, then he would sooner die. A suicide pill is swallowed, but with the ability to see ghosts, his victory is a short one. Zwölf is filled with rage, and quickly transforms into a hollow, that Gafuruu soon kills. Finn punches Dmitri in the fact for making deals with the Agency, and then excuses himself, Gafuruu follows suit soon after. Vals de Cuervo Séptimo Generales A search for ancient knowledge leads the Primera Espada into Las Noches' great library. With a cipher in hand he translates a scroll found beneath a statue of one of the Old Empire's Espada, recently moved to display the likenesses of the current members of the arrancar elite. From this scroll he discovers some of the more intricate workings of the society that came before him, and by virtue of its knowledge he comes across the reborn Ggian Nouverro Ueva. The organisation of La Imperio del Hueco is slowly coming together... Sepulcro Ladrón Interactions with the ancient and transformed shinigami Sedris Kuseki spur the Espada to delve deeper into the ancient history of the empire that came before them. It is discovered that the Centurions, headed by Kuseki, were a part of Las Noches' military force, favoured by the Emperor Yevele himself. With this knowledge, and numerous hints and teases within the ancient documents, an expedition to the tomb of Yevele XVI. Utilising Peligroso's knowledge of Las Días, the Espada come upon the burial complex hidden beneath the sands. The riches they discover, documents of the old empire, a box containing seeds, examples of ancient weapons, pale in comparison with the cruel curse inflicted upon the número dos when he opens Yevele's sarcophagus. The great and strong mechanical visionary of Las Noches is reduced to a child, and what is more, a messenger from the city arrives at that very moment to inform them of the arrival of a new espada. Sin Ruta. De los Muertos With the opening of Yevele's tomb, the one remaining statue of the seven, representing the Espada of the Old Empire, shatters into a million fragments. Beneath the layer of stone is a body in hibernation, the commander of the Legion Blanca, Sin Ruta. He makes his way to the great hall of Las Noches and draws all the denizens to his presence. A warning is made, a declaration of war, if the emperor's tomb has been breached, then the army must be mobilised to punish the invaders for their mistake. Some oppose the ancient Espada's words, and are shown their weakness in comparison to this blind arrancar. When the Espada finally arrive from the tomb of Yevele, sparks fly and words are spat from Old Empire to New. An uneasy alliance is formed, teetering on a knife-edge due to the opposed egos of Sin Ruta and Ortiga Azoul. El Arte de la Guerra Sin Ruta enters the lab of the child-like Número Dos Peligroso for a discussion into the methods of warfare used by the Old Empire. With the former's knowledge that stretches back to the ancient wars with the shinigami and the latter's knowledge of advanced mechanics, new versions of long-forgotten weapons are developed, and a groundwork is set that will change the face of arrancar combat for the rest of history. El Concejo De La Guerra Peligroso holds a meeting in his outer lab while tinkering with a minuscule hollow, a future tool. The espada, Sin Ruta, and Mercedes arrive shortly after and discussion over the what purpose arrancar as a species hold begins. Disagreements over their purpose erupt and the conversation eventually evolves into one of war, war against the shinigami. Weapons of old become the topic of discussion both mechanical and biological which eventually leads towards something new, a plan of espionage. With the minuscule hollow mixed with the abilities of two espada, a potent spy is created, ready to begin gathering information on the arrancar's enemies. Black Robes/White Sands Tategawa Shinji, vice captain of the twelfth division walks alone in the land of hollows on his search for test subjects. His presence does not go unnoticed and he is quickly attacked by a hollow but others take interest in this lone man. Avienne, the Tercera Espada, escorted by a pair of exequias, soon approach and scare off the lone hollow. His first time seeing an arrancar, Shinji questions the trio but is attacked by one of the exequias before receiving any answers. Even while being attacked Shinji continues to barrage the arrancar with questions. Furious at the arrogance of the shinigami, both exequias launch an assault but are thwarted by Shinji’s use of kidō. Not willing to accept failure, both exequias release their blades. With a brilliant display of kidō, Shinji is capable of slaying one of his attackers. Witnessing the death of one of her own, Avienne wastes little time joining the fray. Temporarily crippled by one of Avienne’s blows, Shinji faces certain death as the released exequias closes in for the kill but before the final blow could be dealt another shinigami arrives just in time to save the scientist from his fate. Heihachi Eiishima, an unseated of the Ninth Division takes on the Exequias as his opponent while Shinji focuses his attention and continued barrage of questions towards Avienne. Shinji, realizing he had bitten off more than he could chew escapes the area with the injured Eiishima who had lost an arm during his battle. Successfully fleeing from Avienne the pair fell unconscious from their injuries. Locating the unconscious pair, instead of capturing the shinigami, Avienne instead sent for a hollow, one of arrancar’s latest espionage tools. This tool, a diminutive hollow, scurried its way towards the unconscious form of Shinji and attached itself to his head. After waking, Shinji threw together a make shift arm out of mechanical parts to act as a replacement for Eiishima. With both shiniami awake, they took notice of a hollow in the distance making use of a garganta. Realizing this was their chance to escape the pair followed the hollow into the garganta which was “coincidentally” heading to Seireitei. Advenimiento de la Tormenta Peligroso invites Sin Ruta, the Espada, Ggian of the Exequias and curiously the mortals Haribou Sachiko and Ambrosius Rorek to his chamber, a war council to determine the best course of action to topple Soul Soceity's government. The pieces are all in place, a mole within the ranks of the Gotei 13, the completion of the Odíos supersoldiers and the resurrection of ancient arrancar methods of warfare. A vote is held, quick and decisive attacks versus slow and calculated strikes. The votes swing first in the favour of Peligroso and his lightning war, and then level out to allow Ortiga's careful chipping away at morale and strength to force a compromise. The plan then moves to deciding how Seireitei will fall, and which divisions of the Gotei 13 will be attacked first. It is decided that the supply and support divisions must be obliterated, allowing no room for healing or communications whilst their more able soldiers are dealt with using the newly pioneered methods brought about by the minds of Avienne, Peligroso and Ortiga. The Primera Espada ends the meeting with a demonstration of a new form of hollow he has been devising, and the decision to first attack shinigami patrols in the mortal world is finalised. Bosque de Mar Oscuro A mission to the foothills of Mt. Fuji goes horribly wrong. Days later, the shinigami search party finds no trace of the lost patrolman. In place of the missing shinigami they come across a huge hollow half submerged amongst the trees. Things go from bad to worse as the mass suicides characteristic of Aokigahara tip the scales in the favour of the hollow. With a great gasp the creature absorbed all of the spirits in the forest, producing from its gaping maw a plethora of hollows. As the battle rages and the shinigami ranks are thinned drastically, reinforcements arrive... for both sides. Haribou Sachiko of Las Noches arrives to wreak havoc on the shinigami number, only to be thwarted by the arrival of Captain Sanpuu of the fifth division. The battle would be won by seiretei and the huge hollow defeated if it wasn't for the menos grande known as Dorze, forcing the shinigami to retreat shamefully and the hollow to be lifted to Las Noches by Negacíon. Volver de la Éstomago With the huge hollow returned to Las Noches, the Primera Espada examines the results of his latest experiment. The arrival of Dorze, Hydriatus and Guili Calagoretta delay things somewhat, but it becomes clear that the creature's true purpose, to consume spirits and produce hollows and arrancar as a result. An instant army-generator. Ortiga recognises that the process still needs some adjustment, but he deems the project a success. Meanwhile, with the presence of Hydriatus, it becomes revealed that there had been a rival army developing in Las Noches. In a fortress called Ocasa, Hydriatus was building an army, winning the minds of the worthless mueble citizens of the empire in what Ortiga could only see as a way to get noticed. Promised the privilege of being the first to breach Seireitei when the invasion came, Hydriatus gained the Espada's blessing, but at the cost of being observed by Dorze whilst Ocasa was assimilated into the número ranks. Amanecer Oscuridad The Arrancar army, lead my Ortiga Azoul invades Soul Society, overwhelming the shinigami with sheer numbers. The new weapon devised by Ortiga was determinant in the out come of the war, the Estómago was able to harvest the countless souls present in the rukongai, turning them into mindless arrancar, who attacked anyone who was not of their kind. The captains rushed to the walls of the seretei in order to mount a defence, still they were forced the fight the leaders of the invasion, while the invading army continued its path of destruction. Foreseeing the outcome of the war, Sanpuu Kikkai, Captain of the 5th Division, gathered all the injured in the 4th Division Headquarters. Sanpuu begins chanting a spatial displacement spell on the 4th Division HQ, but is interrupted near its conclusion, causing the building to be teleported to the dangai, rather than his targeted location. Thanks to The plan was for the arrancar to take Seretei and occupy it, slaughtering any Shinigami that stood in their way. Soon after they begin to build a dome over the central ring of Seretei. Meanwhile the arrancar invader continue their rampage, killing or turning anyone who stands in their way, eliminating every single shinigami in the seretei and the rukongai, ultimately winning the war. In this war, many were those who lost their lives, and most Lieutenants are either dead or missing, but the deaths of most pertinence were the deaths of both Ortiga Azoul and the Captain of the 1st Division, Ikenmaru Amarini, who killed each other in battle. Captain Miguel loses her life in the first attempt to stop the cleaner from wiping out the 4th Division building, and by the time the rest of the evacuees have made it into dangai, Captain Sanpuu had already started to use high level kidou to create a barrier around the new Shinigami stronghold. With the death of Ortiga, Sin Ruta takes control of the armies. In the power vacuum caused by Ortiga's death new leaders arise, and a council is formed to rule over Seretei. Laws are put in place that prevents the needless killing of rukongai citizens, but arrancar soldiers patrol the streets constantly. A few shinigami remain in the rukongai, guerilla cells fighting to restore order and save Seretei from the hollow forces 'Current Plot' http://i1165.photobucket.com/albums/q598/Libertygear/InK/arcv_zpsd0096583.jpg